


Information

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Lapdance, M/M, Mafia AU, No Sex, Stripper Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 23:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12376764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Benny finds himself falling for his confidential informant.





	Information

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober and Inktober Day 15 (lapdance and mafia/cop).
> 
> As of now there are no plans to continue any Kinktober ficlets, they are meant to be just quick little reads for you guys.

The music was loud enough to burst eardrums as Benny wandered through the strip club. He ignored the men and woman that came up to him, eyes peeled for one man in particular.

And there he was. Dean Winchester.

He could bend his lithe frame in positions that made men weak, his hips twisting and moving to the rhythm of any song the DJ deigned to play. Dean was more than a stripper, he was a God in the eyes of many.

Even Benny found himself watching Dean more than necessary. He was breathtaking. His skin shimmered under the purple and pink lights, a mix of sweat and glitter applied to show off muscle structure. He wore a pair of shorts - tiny silver things that would look comical on most - but just made Dean look fuckable.

As he danced around the stage, leaning just far enough over to let the men and women’s fingers brush over his skin, he caught sight of Benny at a private table. A barely there nod, confirmation.

The song ended and Dean switched places with one of the other dancers. He disappeared into the back for a bit, giving enough time for the switch to look natural. Benny ordered a drink and tried to look interested in the other dancers.

Then he had a lapful of the freckled stripper.

“Missed you, Benny,” he purred, sliding his ass over Benny’s lap.

Benny made a small noise of approval, letting his hands rest on the arms of the chair. “Any news?”

“All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy, Officer,” Dean teased, rolling his eyes when Benny glared. “Fine, you grump. Joseph is setting the plan in motion.”

“What’s step one?”

“Find the rat in his house,” Dean leaned forward, letting his lips graze Benny’s earlobe. “I’m a brave person, Lafitte - but if you get me killed I swear I will come back and haunt you. My brother dabbles in voodoo.”

Benny snorted. “You know that’s all fake.”

“Tell that to the man that lost his arm fighting Julia Brown’s ghost.”

“And what man is that?” Benny asked, expecting just another ghost story. Dean stilled for a moment and smiled.

“My father. You gonna guarantee my protection or not, Lafitte?”

“It’s guaranteed by me and the entire New Orleans PD, Dean. I swear to you.”

Dean grinned, a flirty, wide smile that made most people - Benny included - weak in the knees.

“Sounds good. Once they find the rat, or make sure the rat isn’t squeaking any more, they’re going to set up a meeting between Joseph and one of the New York families.”

“No way.”

“Yes way. I told you, he’s making a big move now. He wants establishment back in Louisiana and this is how it gets done.”

“What can delay it?”

Dean chewed his lip, trying to think. “Well, there’s a shipment coming in. Legal stuff, but I may or may not know that... If you wanted to raid it. He’ll be there for that shipment guaranteed.”

“Who knows about it?”

“The shipment? Just his close companions.”

“Doesn’t that put you in danger?”

Dean grinned. “That’s why you’re gonna protect me, right?” Benny snorted, smirking a little.

“Sure, Winchester. Where’s the shipment?”

“East Dock. Four tomorrow.”

“Not giving me much time, chief.”

“What do you want me to do? Call you up on our tapped phones? Baby, Joseph _owns_ me for now. This is my only free time.”

Benny nodded, dropping one hand to trace the curve of Dean’s thigh.

“No touching the goods,” Dean teased. Benny took his hand away, but remained solemn, looking nowhere in particular.

“What’s wrong, Benny? Isn’t this info good?”

“Yeah, yeah it’s fine chèr. I just hate putting you back in that spot after giving it to me.”

“I gotta go back. If I disappear he’s gonna know I ratted and change his plans. Then you’ll never catch him.”

“I know, I know that rationally. It’s just—“

Benny shook his head and Dean smirked. “You like me.”

“What?”

“You like me.”

“Well sure, chief. Course I do.”

Dean’s smile softened a little. He nodded in quiet understanding. The song faded out, a moment of quiet in the club. “You gotta rush out?”

“Well, I should talk to my boss. But I could hang out for a few minutes more.”

“How about another song more?” Benny smiled softly.

“I think I could afford that.”

Dean smirked and stood up, stretching between the songs. The next began, some poppy number that Benny couldn’t have named if he tried. Dean knew it though, if the grin on his face was any indicator. His hips snapped and moved to the beat, using the chair behind Benny’s head to brace. The heat of his body was intense, burning every inch of Benny as he let himself focus on Dean rather than Dean’s information.

The man was beautiful. He could have been a model or a dancer, an actor or more. He was smart too, putting together patterns even Benny had missed. He deserved more than this life and he knew it. It was the main reason he went to Benny as an informant. And now - when they were so close to shutting down a huge branch of the re-budding New Orleans crime family - the last thing Benny could afford was to fall for the stripper. That’s exactly what he’d done.

Their eyes met in the low light, and Benny knew he was so far gone there’d be no coming back. He opened his mouth, his throat dry.

“Come home with me tonight,” he murmured. Dean’s rhythm faltered for the tiniest second. He covered his surprise with a wide smile.

“I’m not a hooker, Benny. That’s illegal.”

“Then I won’t pay you. I’ll keep you safe. I’ll have my guys move on Joseph’s home. Tonight. All you gotta do is testify.”

Dean settled into Benny’s lap, a slower part of the song. He let his mouth brush over Benny’s ear.

“Promise?”

“I promise, chèr. I can get you out of there and keep you safe.”

Dean pulled back as the song faded. “Okay. I’m off at two. Pick me up at one thirty. Make sure that bastard goes away. Forever.”

“I will, Dean. I promise you.”

Dean smiled and nodded. “I trust you. Now go.”


End file.
